Life and Love, One Big WipeOut
by Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas
Summary: Inuyasha has suffered a great deal in his life and surfing is the only thing that can take his mind off all of it, until he meets another surfer by the name of Kagome. Can she melt the ice around his fragile heart or are they all in for one big wipeout?
1. A Rainy Day Encounter

Title: Life and Love, One Big Wipe-Out

Author: Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas

Summary: Inuyasha has suffered a great deal in his life and surfing is the only thing that can take his mind off all of it, until he meets another surfer by the name of Kagome. Can she melt the ice around his fragile heart or are they all in for one big wipe-out?

A/N: The story has been in my head for a while and I figured it is time to put it to good use. Alot of the characters from the Inuyasha series will appear in the story. It takes place in present-day Japan. Demons, hanyous, and the supernatural coexist with humans in a world where anything is possible.

**Bold**- translation of any Japanese phrases or songs into English.

_Italics_- thoughts and sometimes songs

" "- speech

Translations for surfing terms are at the bottom of the page for anyone who doesn't understand something.

I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters for the manga or anime series. I also do not own any songs I might use in my story.

**

* * *

**

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one _

_( The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

**Chapter One: A Rainy Day Encounter**

Inuyasha had lived a life full of more hard ship and heart ache, than people ever have to deal with. His mother died of cancer when he was still very young and his father died protecting his mother from an aggressive stalker after he was born. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, refused to take care of him because of his human blood. With no where else to go, Myoga, a friend of the family took him in. Still more hardships began to plagued Inuyasha wherever he went. Inuyasha, now 200 years later, has grown up cautious of the dangers of people, life, and ever becoming close to someone again.

"Today is going to suck ass," murmured an irritated Inuyasha. The rain pounded heavily on the roof of his house as he ate a breakfast of cold cereal. "First day of summer vacation ruined." The rain pounded more heavily as he said this. "Maybe some good can come out of this after all." Throwing his bowl into the sink he made his way upstairs to get changed. Inuyasha's room was trashed, clothes, books, and anything else the hanyou was too lazily to pick up. His "uncle" Myoga no longer lived with him, so Inuyasha was able to live a life as he pleased. Grabbing a pair of red board shorts with a gold strip on the side, Inuyasha slipped them over his boxers, snatched his keys, and made his was down the stairs. The rain only got steadily worse as he made his way outside, running through the rain with his bare feet as he made his way to his car.

The car, a bright blue Toyota Supra, revved its engine as Inuyasha made his way down the streets of Tokyo. His destination was not Tokyo but a place far past its outskirts. Inuyasha had always hated the city even though he did not live directly in the heart of it. He still could not stand it, like some other demons. Inuyasha's destination was Sunset Beach, a little known surf spot. He had began surfing and skim boarding since he was a child, it seemed to take his mind off of everything and he was getting pretty good. The Beach is about three hours from the heart of Tokyo, but one for Inuyasha, if you took into consideration speeding. Turning up his radio, Inuyasha sped faster to his destination. Dir En Grey's song The Final began to be heard, a human band who knew the hardships of life, which was easily relatable for the hanyou. They were one of Inuyasha's favorites but they often drew up painful memories for him.

_toketeshimau ito o mitsume... monji ni dekinai hidari te desu.  
chi o nagasu tabi ni ikiteiru wake... miidasu kotoba ga azayakade _

**I watch my purpose disappear... **

_**my left hand unable to write the words. **_

_**every time I shed blood, my reason for living... **_

_**the words come to me clearly.**_

_te no naka ni wa aisu beku hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte  
te no naka ni wa ikita imi kizan demo munashiki hana to shiru_

_**in my hands, even my beloved is scattered gloriously**_

_**in my hands, even if I cut the meaning of my life in, **_

**_I know it's a meaningless flower_. **

The song struck a chord in his heart, and he began singing.

_The Final _

hitotsu futatsu to fuetsutzukeru... naze ni waraenai esa tonaru?

fukai goku no shin keshite modore wa shinai  
ashita wo furarenai jigyakuteki haibokusha  
Suicide is the proof of life

te no naka ni wa aisu beku hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte  
te no naka ni wa ikita imi kizan demo munashiki hana to chiru

_**The Final**_

_**one, two and growing... why do I become the humorless feed?**_

_**the deep prison at my core, I can never return.**_

_**a masochistic loser unable to feel tomorrow**_

_**Suicide is the proof of life.**_

_**in my hands, even my beloved is scattered gloriously**_

_**in my hands, even if I cut the meaning of my life in, **_

_**perishes a meaningless flower.**_

_So I can't live  
So I can't live  
Sou naku shita mono wa  
So I can't live  
So I can't live  
mo umarenai  
So I can't live  
So I can't live  
ikiteu akashi sae  
So I can't live  
So I can't live  
motomerarenai uta_

_**So I can't live, so I can't live**_

_**Yes, that which I've lost**_

_**So I can't live, so I can't live**_

_**can't be made again. **_

_**So I can't live, so I can't live**_

_**the song doesn't even seek**_

_**So I can't live, so I can't live**_

_**to prove my life**_

Inuyasha sung the last part with all his might.

_Let's put an end... The Final _

misui no tsubomi sakase yo

_**Let's put an end... The Final**_

_**I'll make the bud of a suicide attempt blossom.**_

Before he knew it, Inuyasha was at the beach. He pulled his car to a small parking lot at the side of the road in a rural area surrounded by trees.

"Awesome no other cars here, I don't have to deal with any stupid people or shark biscuits for that matter."

Inuyasha removed his board for the surf rack and headed down a small path with a small duffle bag. His board was a white short board with red claw marks going across it. The board itself was outlined in a red boarder. It wasn't much but it had worked for Inuyasha as long as he could remember. When Inuyasha got to the end of the small forest it gave way to the beach and the ocean. The water was rough and the waves were a great height, a little over twenty feet because of the storm. At the edge of the beach Inuyasha set down the bag, attached the Velcro of the leash around his right foot and set way into the water.

He began to paddle out immediately in order to get past the first few sets of waves, diving as he needed. For any human it would have been extremely difficult to paddle out with the storm but Inuyasha's demon strength gave him the power to do so. About thirty feet out Inuyasha stopped his paddling, where the line up would have been, and sat up. The rain made it difficult to see the beach or anything other than water around him. When he saw a wave begin to approach him, he began to paddle. The first wave went passed him but a second wave came soon after. Catching hold of the wave, Inuyasha stood with ease and began to carve into the wave.

_This is what life should be like all the time, none of that other bullshit. _

Inuyasha made a cutback motion and began going the other way. Twenty feet from shore now, Inuyasha decided to try something before the wave broke. He rode to the top of the wave and slashed, sending a splash of water as he did. The wave broke throwing Inuyasha off guard and he fell into the wave. When the wave passed Inuyasha managed to come up.

_Fucking water in my ear already, damn. _

He grabbed the rails of his board and maneuvered himself up on to the deck and made his way back out to the line up. Sitting up Inuyasha banged his hand against his head a few times to remove the unsightly water. The shore was now more visible to Inuyasha as the storm had already begun to clear. As he peered out he noticed some one had come onto the beach. A girl surfer in a wet suit, by what Inuyasha could see.

"Feh, pathetic human, she won't even paddle out 10 feet in these waves. God this is going to be so funny."

**+ On the shore +**

Kagome Higurashi, a girl of seventeen, was about to make her way out into the water. She was tall and skinny with a great figure from being on the school's track and soccer teams. Her light blue eyes scanned the distance to see anyone in the water but she found no one. The rain was only lightly falling now as she attached her leash to her right ankle.

"Hmm, the storm is already beginning to clear but it is still going to be difficult to paddle out. I wish some other people were here."

Kagome made her way into the water, jumped on her light green Roxy short board, and began paddling out. The waves were a slight hassle for Kagome, as she paddled and dove under breaking waves.

**+ In the Line Up +**

A small laugh escaped Inuyasha as she watched the girl tried to maneuver herself through the waves.

_Pathetic humans _

A wave began to approach Inuyasha as he paddled. Catching hold of the wave, Inuyasha did not carve into the wave; instead he was going to go straight for the girl.

_Let's see her avoid this _

Kagome saw the surfer coming from ten feet away, " Hey man you better turn," she yelled knowing the man would not probably hear her. Inuyasha did hear her and as he approached the girl had no intention of turning yet. He was going to possibly avoid her at the last minute but something in his heart told him not to. Inuyasha decided to cutback on the wave before he came close to the girl and avoided her completely.

_Damn why did I cut back?_

Kagome dove under the wave, not wanting to get hammered off her board.

"Jerk, you saw me there," she yelled at the figure.

Soon she made it to the line up and sat up, she saw the boy approaching but noticed he was not a boy at all. He was a dog demon from what Kagome could see. The sun began to break through the clouds. It shone off Inuyasha's long silvery hair, giving him a kind of radiance.

"Wow," Kagome murmured, her heart beating quickly, than she caught sight of his ears.

_O, look at his doggie ears, I just want to touch them. _

When Inuyasha was only a few feet away Kagome said, "I thought you were going to hit me there for a second. Anyway the line up is packed today, don't you think?"

Inuyasha ignored her completely and began to paddle away from her.

"Hey that's kind of rude," said Kagome

Inuyasha stopped his paddling for a moment and turned his head toward her, "And I care why?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"Exactly," he responded as he began paddling again.

"Hey, ya know I am starting to think you tried to hit me back there," she shouted at him.

Inuyasha continued paddling and shouted, "Hmm, I think I was, I don't need people nor pathetic humans for that matter, crowding up the water."

Kagome's temper began to flair, "Excuse me, but I am sorry that you are so fat that the ocean can't even sustain you hugeness or your ego for that matter. I wouldn't want to hear you if one more person came into the water. You might lose it."

Inuyasha turned around and paddled towards her. A small wave of fear shot through her body.

_Kagome what were you thinking he is a demon!?_

Inuyasha came directly up besides her board, "You pathetic wench. What did you say?"

"I said you have a huge ego and you are a fat ass, didn't you hear me!" she shouted back.

A wave began to approach the two and Kagome began paddling, leaving Inuyasha yelling back at her various vulgar expressions. She caught hold of the wave and stood up carving into the wave. Kagome gracefully rode the wave, maneuvering a few tricks as she went. Inuyasha stopped his ranting as he watched her slash off the wave, soon the wave became a barrel and he could no longer see her. Kagome rode the wave even after it broke all the way into shore, right up onto the beach. She unhooked her leash, grabbed her bag, and made her way down the path and out of sight.

_Stupid wench she's pretty good though. Maybe I will see her around._

* * *

Surfing terms:

shark biscuits: Australian term for beginner surfers who do not know what they are doing

(basically uber noobs lol)

leash: the leg rope which attaches the surfer to the board

diving: when you go under an oncoming wave on the surfboard

line up: place outside the breaking waves where surfers wait for waves to come in

catching a wave: when surf board is on the wave and it is safe for the rider to stand

carve: turning on a wave

cutback:reversing the direction that you are surfing in one smooth fluid move

slash: rapid turn off the top of the wave sending a spray of water

rail(s): side of the board

barrel: when the wave is hollow when it is breaking


	2. Friends of All Sorts

**Chapter Two: Friends of All Sorts**

"Did he really say that?"

"Yea Sango, you would not believe how much of a jerk this guy was being," said Kagome. "But than again I really have no right to judge the guy, he could have been having a bad day or something."

Kagome had met her best friend, Sango, at WacDonald's for a bite to eat later that day.

It was Friday, the first day of summer break and they had no intention of letting the rain stop their fun. Sango was 18 years old, with long black hair and bangs that covered her forehead. She was built much like Kagome, but a little taller and muscular. Currently Sango was training to become a member of the Demon Slayer Squad, a side branch of the Tokyo Police whose specialty was dealing with violent demon suspects and criminals. Normally only demons were in that special task force but fighting demons was in her ancestor's blood who had been real demon slayers.

"Kagome you still got to be careful, picking a fight with a random stranger, a demon no less is never good," replied Sango.

"So who is suffering the infamous wrath of Kagome now?"

The two young ladies turned, "Hey Shippo," they said in unison.

Shippo was a kitsune with dark orange hair and light orange bushy tail. He was wearing a blue pair of baggy jeans and a short sleeve teal shirt with a hemp necklace bearing a silver leaf in the middle. The color of his shirt matched the color of his eyes completely. Like many demons, Shippo went bare foot, unless the occasion called for shoes. Shippo was 150 years old in demon years but looked to be about fifteen. Kagome's family had been good friends with Shippo's family. After his parents died in a car crash, the Higurashi family only found it suitable to take him in. Kagome and Shippo had been friends for forever it seemed and many people thought them to be brother and sister.

"We were wondering when you were going to get here, have a seat," said Sango.

"Thanks, o yea Ayame can't come tonight she got stuck working an extra shift. But anyway Kagome who are you bothering now?" he said as he took a seat next to Sango.

"Hey I am not bothering any one; this jerk was just in the line up today over at Sunset. I was trying to be nice but to no avail," shot back Kagome.

"Alright alright, I get it," he chuckled as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Anyway I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go surfing tomorrow. I have that competition coming up in a few weeks and I need all the help I can get."

"Sure no prob' I am off tomorrow from training so I am good to go. What about you Shippo, do have an act scheduled?" asked Sango.

"No, I am thinking I should give up on the whole magician thing."

"Aw Shippo don't say that, you are really good at what you do," said Kagome.

"I don't know. Nothing ever lasts long when I do it or it's never complete, like my transformations."

"Well maybe Shippo," replied Sango, "you are not cut out to be a magician, there are tons of other things you could used your powers for especially transformation."

"But I have been practicing this for a least a 100 years," he wailed as he hit his head on the table.

"Shippo don't give up just yet, you are going to get it, I know you will," added Kagome. "Lets just not think about that now, we are going to have a great night out."

**+ With Inuyasha +**

"I am exhausted" he murmured as he fell onto his bed. As he began to close his eyes he heard the ringing of his phone. Inuyasha growled as he reached into his pocket to get his phone. The number read Miroku.

_What does he want now? _

"Yo Yash, what's up?"

"Nothing like always. You?"

"Same. You sound beat. Let me guess you went to Sunset today?"

"Yea the waves were intense, but this wench had to go and spoil all the fun."

"A lady you say, hmm, I am sure you found some over ways to have fun then."

"Feh, no Miroku, I didn't. I am sure you would have though."

"O yes, I can see it now."

"Let's not. So watcha call for?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Abyss tonight and find some fine young ladies."

"You know I don't go clubbing Miroku, especially with those fine young ladies as you put it."

"Damn, alright then. Well I am going to Sunset tomorrow. Maybe I will catch you there?"

"Yea I suppose, I got nothing else to do with myself."

"Well if you put it like that…"

"I did not mean it like that you lecher."

Inuyasha listened to Miroku chuckle for a minute and was about to hang up before he spoke again."

"Hey are you competing this year in the contest Yash?"

"Yea I guess."

"Alright then I will see …," but before Miroku could finish he heard Inuyasha hang up.

_Lets hope he gets in to a better mood one of these days_, thought Miroku.

Inuyasha chucked his phone on to the floor and began to get dressed for bed but he stopped when saw the drawer of his night stand partially opened. Opening it all the way he pulled out a framed picture of young beautiful woman.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha murmured as he ran his clawed hand against the picture.

But a flood of memories soon entered Inuyasha's mind and he throw the picture against the wall, causing the glass to break.

"Damn it all to hell, all of it!" he yelled before lying in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

_

* * *

_

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas_

A/N: Hey guys that's chapter two for you(a little short, I know). Any reviews would be greatly appreciated to help me improve my writing or the story in any way. Or even to update faster.

Thanks to my first two reviewers, kimasbetrthenyou and Ichigo.

Coming soon- Chapter 3: Bound to Happen

My response:

**Kimasbetrthenyou:** Yes as Ichigo put it, Inuyasha's mother is human. And I know surfing seems, I suppose a bit random, but trust me the story is going to be good and different from other ones. It is based in the present day if you did not know.

**Ichigo:** Thanks for the support I appreciate it. : )


	3. Bound to Happen

**Chapter 3: Bound to Happen**

_Good morning you early birds, its 5 a.m. here in Tokyo-A-GoGo. The day is going to be just beautiful, not like yesterdays summer bummer. High today of 35 C (95 F) and a low of 30 C (86 F). So find yourself some water and jump right in. Beach might be packed by the waves are going to be only 5 to 10 feet compared to yesterdays 20 to 25 feet. Man what a storm, up next we..._

"Turn it off Shippo, it's just too early," said a tired Kagome.

"Yea, sounds like a good surf day though," he replied turning the radio off.

"Uh huh," yawned Kagome.

Kagome and Shippo had end up staying over Sango's house the night before since it was on the outskirts of town it would take them less then an hour to get to Sunset. Kagome was driving Sango's car, an old back Honda Civic, while the owner in question lay sprawled out in the back seat of the car, sound asleep. Soon Kagome pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Sango get up we are here," said Shippo.

"You know that's not going to work on her," replied Kagome as she began moving the boards off the rack.

"Here I will help you with that"

Sango's board was the first one down; it was a BIC light purple long board, with a dark purple hibiscus towards the top. Shippo's was next; it was a Rusty Jett Sett short board. Orange strips and white strips made up the bottom half of the board. Kagome's Roxy green short board was the last to come down. They set the surf boards in the grass as they began to contemplate the best way to wake up Sango.

"Watch this," said Shippo with a smirk. He began to shake the car back and forth with his demon strength.

"Ah what the hell is going on!?" screamed Sango as she jumped up out of a dead sleep.

"Oh my god, Shippo stop!"

Kagome was laughing uncontrollably and soon Shippo joined in. He stopped shaking the car to allow Sango to come out.

"That was not funny!"

"Yes it was Sango, you should have seen your face," Kagome replied laughing.

"Jeez you guys are awful, you really are," she said chuckling. "Now come on let's grab our boards and head out before the sun starts to come up"

"Alright, hey look someone else is already here too," said Shippo pointing to another car.

"Hmm, I did not see that coming in, well the more the merrier," replied Kagome.

They took their boards and headed down the path. When they set foot on the beach the sun was just beginning to appear, "Perfect timing guys," said Kagome.

"There is two surfers out in the line up already, lets move down a bit so we are not in there way," said Sango.

The three surfers walked down a little away from the two surfers and began getting ready. Kagome wore a grey rash guard and a red board shorts, Sango was in a pair of black board shorts and grey rash guard, while Shippo was content staying in just a teal pair of board shorts as he took off his white t-shirt.

"Hey Kagome, you have any wax in your bag," Sango asked.

"Yea here," she said throwing her bag towards Sango.

"Thanks a bunch, I forgot to wax my board before we left."

"No prob' Sango you know I always have some."

A few minutes later the three were ready and began heading towards the water. The ocean was glassy except for the few waves that came in occasionally. When the water was knee deep they jumped up on their boards and began paddling out.

**+ With the Two Other Surfers +**

"Look at the two beauties we have coming out here," said Miroku sitting up on the board.

"Feh, damn people," murmured Inuyasha lying on his board.

"Hey I am people too"

Inuyasha did not reply, he sat up and look up to the direction of the surfers. "They know what they are doing; at least they are not shark biscuits." One girl in particular caught his eye paddling out on a light green board.

"Miroku, that's the girl I was talking about yesterday," exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Which one?"

"The one on the green board."

"Touché, Yash my good man, you must have had a roaring good time with her yesterday."

"Damn it, no I didn't."

"They both sure are a fine looking pair of girls.

"Well if you haven't noticed one of them has their boyfriend with them, probably the one I got in a fight with yesterday."

"Hmm, that is sort of a dilemma, but either way I got dibs on the one with the purple board."

"You can have dibs on both."

"O, Inuyasha, you have mad me the happiest boy in all the land."

"Feh, damn perv."

"I think we should go introduce ourselves, don't you think?"

"And why the hell would we do that?"

Miroku just smiled back at Inuyasha, a great lecherous grin.

"You can go I will have nothing to do with them."

"Inuyasha you know you want to."

"No I don't."

"Fine suit yourself, more for me."

Miroku began paddling towards the three new surfers, feeling like the luckiest guy around.

**+With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo+**

The sun slowly began rising up in the sky giving the waves an eerily black appearance.

"I love mornings like this, it makes waking up at four well worth it," said Kagome

"Yea" said Sango and Shippo in unison.

The three sat up in the line up waiting for a wave to come their way, so far no luck.

"Hey looks like one of the surfers is coming this way," said Shippo.

The girls looked and sure enough, a man was coming over on his board.

He paddle his way up to the three and sat up on his board, "Good morning surfing comrades, how do you like the surf today?"

"Well taking into account there is none, I would say not to do good," replied Sango.

The man chuckled to himself, "Yea it does suck, and by the way I am Miroku Houshi."

"Hi I am Kagome, and this here is Sango and Shippo."

Miroku's violet eyes, which matched the color of his board shorts, scanned the group. He had a muscularly built body shown off by the rising sun. His hair was black and part of it was pulled back into small pony tail. A purple cloth covered his right hand, held on by light blue beads.

"Hey didn't you have another guy with you?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah that's my bud, Inuyasha, but he decided to be anti social for the moment."

"Call him over," replied Kagome, "he shouldn't be alone in the water especially at dawn."

"Oh he can handle himself, he is a demon, hang on I will get him," Miroku said as he turned to face towards Inuyasha, "Hey Yash, some beautiful young ladies would like to meet you!"

"And I would care why?" shouted the voice back.

"Because you are a people person, remember?"

"Wrong answer!"

"Hey that man sounds familiar," said Kagome. "What does he look like?"

"Well Yash, he is a dog demon, with long silvery hair and pair of dog ears on the top of his head, you really can't miss him."

"I knew it! It's the guy from yesterday," shouted Kagome.

"Yea he mentioned something about you, but if you want an apology or anything you are not going to get it."

"That's ok. I am going over to apologize to him, and get him to come over here."

Kagome began paddling towards Inuyasha a good thirty feet away.

"So anyway Sango was it, you are quite lovely I must say," said Miroku sheepishly.

A blush overcame her face.

Miroku continued as he moved closer to her and her posterior, "I thought it would be right of you to ask, if you could bear my children?" and with that his hand made contact.

The blush soon faded from her cheeks, "Hentai!" she screamed as she slapped him in the face and he fell off his board. Shippo began laughing hysterically, "Aw man he deserved it, way to go Sango."

**+With Inuyasha+**

Inuyasha lay on the deck of his board, waiting for any waves to come in. He hated this part of surfing, the days when waves took forever to come. Looking to his right he saw Kagome paddling his way towards him.

_Stupid wench_

He looked down into the water, as it became clearer to see with the rising sun. A bad feeling suddenly emerged from his gut. He looked around but could not find anything.

"Miroku!" he shouted. "Start heading into shore now."

"And spoil my fun?" he shouted back.

"Miroku get into shore now, no joke, get my Tetsugia.

_Something is not right I can feel it _

Inuyasha looked down once more into the water, just in time to watch a dark shadow swim past underneath.

"Shit."

He looked over towards the direction the shadow was going, and it was going towards Kagome. Again that same feeling overtook his heart as the day before and he began to paddle towards her. Every ounce of strength he had, he used, "WENCH!" Inuyasha called, still not knowing her name, "paddle as fast as you can towards me!"

**+With Kagome+ **

"Why?" she shouted back at Inuyasha.

Then she heard Shippo shout, "SHARK YOUKAI, PADDLE!"

A wave of fear rushed again she tried to paddle with all her might to Inuyasha, they were just a mere ten feet from each other when it happened. The shark youkai launched itself out of the water and was heading down on Kagome. Its menacing red eyes were fixed on Kagome as its huge body began coming down. Kagome jumped off her board just in time as the shark youkai took her board in its jaws, pulling her under.

Inuyasha ripped his leash off his leg and dove down after Kagome.

**+With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo+**

"Kagome!!!" shouted Sango and Shippo.

"Don't look, just paddle into shore!" yelled Miroku at the two.

"We can't!" yelled a crying Sango.

"We have to; it's the only way to save Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha has his sword on the beach; we need to get to it before more come of them come."

Suddenly Shippo ripped the leash off his leg, "I will get the sword, and you guys get to shore!" Pulling a leaf out of his pocket, Shippo jumped up onto his board putting the leaf to his head, "Transform!"

Miroku and Sango watched as Shippo became a giant albatross and flew towards shore.

"Sango paddle with all your might, pray we catch a wave in."

**+With Kagome+**

Desperately Kagome struggled to get the leash off her ankle but was unable to at the speed and depth the shark youkai was going. Her air supply was becoming increasingly thin by the second and she gasped for air only to meet the salty water.

Inuyasha had managed to keep up with the youkai, he was not sure how, and nor did he care. Seeing Kagome intake water into her lungs only made him swim faster, a red glint had begun to appear in eyes. Swimming faster than before he managed to grab onto a now passed out Kagome and slash off the leash with his claws. He swam to the surface with all his might, Kagome's life was hanging in the balance.

**+With Miroku and Sango+ **

"Twenty feet from the beach we are almost there," shouted a desperate Miroku. He paddled behind Sango; fully willing to distract a youkai if it came their way.

"Do you sense that Miroku, one is heading for us," said Sango.

"Damn, Sango go to shore, I will distract him."

"Lecher just keep paddling, I am not letting anyone get eaten by no shark youkai."

Sooner than expected the shark youkai came up behind the two ready, to swallow the two whole.

"SANGO PADDLE," shouted Miroku removing the blue beads off his hand, "WIND TUNNEL!"

The shark youkai, sensing the sudden threat, tried to swim away but was not quick enough as it was sucked into Miroku's hand.

Sango, stunned by what she saw continued paddling towards shore, with Miroku on her tail.

**+With Shippo+**

The albatross Shippo had managed to get hold of the Tetsugia and was flying back to where Kagome had last been seen. Suddenly Inuyasha resurfaced holding Kagome in his arms, "Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo as he swept down towards him

**+With Inuyasha+**

"Take her to shore," yelled the inu hanyou as he caught his sword.

"I… I…," suddenly Shippo transformed back and fell into the water.

"Damn it," he yelled as he surfaced.

"Great," murmured Inuyasha.

"Kagome is she going to be alright?" asked Shippo.

_Kagome, her name is Kagome_

"I don't know kid; we got to get to shore. Are you a fast swimmer?"

"I guess so," he replied.

Inuyasha gave Kagome to Shippo, "Alright get her onto the beach as quick as you can. I will be right behind you."

Shippo and Inuyasha began swimming into the shore as fast as they could. They had gotten to be about forty feet out and it was not going to be easy getting back. The first twenty feet neither of them sensed anything.

"I think we are in the clear," said Shippo.

"No not yet," Inuyasha replied as he sensed a shark youkai, larger than the one before coming towards them.

"Swim!" he yelled taking one glance back at Kagome.

He felt a pulsating amount of energy flow through him as his sword transformed into its true form.

_It actually transformed. It has not done that since I was younger. _

Getting back to the matter at hand, Inuyasha dove under the water looking for the shark youkai. It was charging at him fast, but Inuyasha was ready. Preparing to slice the fish in two, it avoided him and went after Shippo and Kagome. Putting the sword into his mouth he swam, with all his might after the fish, the red glint becoming more visible in his eyes.

Faster he swam but suddenly the shark stopped and turned its charge onto the approaching Inuyasha.

_Shit, it was a trap_

Barely having enough time Inuyasha grabbed the sword into his hand and swam to the side, slicing the shark as it went by, but the shark turned back onto him and grabbed a hold of his sword

**+ With Shippo and Kagome +**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha?"

Sticking his head underwater he saw Inuyasha taking on the shark youkai, and he was not winning. The shark youkai appeared to be wounded but it was gaining the upper hand fast. He swam faster to shore with Kagome, but something began to pull him back. The shark youkai was gulping the water to try to suck Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo into his mouth.

**+Miroku and Sango+ **

"Where are they?" asked a desperate Sango. She and Miroku had made it to shore but three of the surfers were still missing.

"Miroku, we have to do something?"

"But what?"

**+With Inuyasha+**

Inuyasha had managed to dig his sword into the sand, to avoid being sucked into the giant shark's mouth. He turned and saw Shippo being sucked under water with Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed on to them as they were going past. The shark youkai seeing its opportunity charged. Inuyasha shoved the two behind him as he got ready with his sword. The shark youkai could easily swallow Inuyasha whole but it went for Inuyasha's unprotected side. Its teeth, six inches long, began to dig into Inuyasha. He gasped out in pain as water rushed into his lungs.

Kagome's eyes opened but they were growing a bright pink. Time seemed to have stopped as she swam over to Inuyasha. Kagome began purifying the youkai with one hand and healing Inuyasha's wounds with the other. The shark youkai disintegrated as Inuyasha and Kagome's world went dark as they felt someone take hold of them.

_

* * *

_

_Lovely Winds ' Lovely Sees _

A/N: Hey everyone that was chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Once again reviews are greatly appreciated, even if you hated the story I would like to know.

**Surfing terms:**

Rash guard- worn in water to prevent irritation from the board, sunburn, or sometimes jellyfish, but mostly worn by girls over their bathing suits to prevent wardrobe malfunctions while surfing.

Board shorts- bathing suit worn by guys usually over their boxers; worn over the bottoms of girls bathing suit to prevent wardrobe malfunctions while surfing.

(Surf) wax- put on the board to hold the rider on. Without any they would slip off.


End file.
